


Первая любовь

by mr_inferiority



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: Даже спустя два года знакомства Фредди с удивлением обнаруживает, что не знает о кое-каких подробностях жизни Билли. Да и сам Билли, как выяснится, знает о себе далеко не все.





	Первая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> главгерои достигли возраста согласия, семейки Марвел нет, Билли не передавал способности Шазама другим. написано полностью по впечатлениям от фильма, но отсылки к комиксу упоминаются. некоторые имена, используемые в тексте, не случайны. фанфик закончен, находится в процессе вычитки. Underage это типа underage, и он может сквикнуть!  
> и спасибо Эшеру Энджелу за One Thought Away)

Билли злился. Пусть он не сказал Фредди ни слова, как они покинули вечеринку, но Фриман знал все о Билли, и всегда знал, когда тот был чем-то недоволен.  
Так вот, Билли злился, а Фредди поспешно, как только мог, семенил за ним, глядя на его напряженную спину.  
Билли злился, и ему было на что. Его спина, обтянутая легкой футболкой, так и говорила смущенному Фредди: «Вечно ты во что-то влипаешь. Вечно ты притягиваешь неприятности к себе! Вечно  _я_  из-за тебя во что-то влипаю!».  
Фредди громко, виновато вздохнул. Неприятности и вправду липли к нему с самого рождения, как пчелы на ароматный запах нектара. Хотя в его случае это были, скорее, мухи и дерьмо. Не важно. Он ещё раз шумно вздохнул, невольно вдохнув запах, исходящий от джинсовой куртки Билли, подбитой искусственным мехом – родной запах, смесь кондиционера для белья и терпкого одеколона, который мама Роза подарила Билли на шестнадцатилетие.  
Ночь была довольно прохладной, и вымокший до нитки Фредди невольно поежился, сильнее кутаясь в куртку.  
Вдруг Билли внезапно остановился, так, что Фредди едва не врезался в него.  
\- Когда ты вот так молчишь, мне не по себе, ты знаешь? - сказал он, повернувшись к Фредди.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не сам оказался в том бассейне? - напряжённо спросил в ответ Фриман, глядя на нахмуренного Билли. У того было довольно выразительное лицо, и сейчас оно выражало что-то вроде «ты испортил мне вечер, мудила».  
\- Что ты вообще там делал? - всплеснул руками Билли.  
\- Ну там... - Фредди переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя в сторону, - там было довольно безлюдно...  
\- Вот именно! Уже осень, никто не купается в бассейне в это время года, - саркастически произнёс Бэтсон, - и вообще, я взял тебя с собой на вечеринку не для того, чтобы ты там шатался в одиночестве.  
\- Билли, пойдем, пожалуйста, домой, мне холодно, - жалостливо попросил Фредди, сильнее запахивая куртку.  
Билли только нахмурился сильнее, но согласно кивнул, вновь начиная шагать в сторону их дома.  
\- Ты злишься? - виновато спросил Фредди. Билли чуть сбавил шаг и теперь они шли рядом, иногда соприкасаясь локтями.  
\- Нет, - тяжело вздохнув, ответил Билл, - я не злюсь. Не на тебя, по крайней мере.   
Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Фредди. Из-за опущенных вниз внешних уголков глаз, взгляд Билли всегда казался немного грустным. По крайней мере, Фредди надеялся, что именно из-за этого. Не хотелось знать, что в глазах лучшего друга, почти брата, он выглядел жалким. Хотя, именно таким Фредди Фриман и был.  
\- Мне просто... мне просто не нравится, как они к тебе относятся, - продолжил Билли, - знай они тебя поближе, они бы увидели, какой ты клевый. Но они не хотят. Все, что они хотят, это самоутвердиться за чей-то счёт.  
\- Тебя пробило на психологию подростков? - усмехнулся Фредди.  
\- Ха-ха. Когда ты несколько раз в неделю становишься мужиком за тридцать, у которого в руках силы сродни суперменовским, начинаешь смотреть на некоторые вещи под другим углом.  
\- И все-таки я тоже испортил тебе вечер. Обломал тебе, ну... - Фредди внезапно засмущался, - с Дженнифер. Ты понял.  
\- Да брось. Она не первая, и уж точно не последняя девчонка в моей жизни.  
\- Она красотка, - вздохнул Фредди.  
Билли улыбнулся, но ничего на это не ответил.  
Теперь Дженнифер точно его бросит. Это ведь она устроила вечеринку, пригласив почти всю их параллель, кроме всяких задротов вроде Фримана. Но Билли уперся и сказал ей, что без него не придет. Он и Фредди также сказал – без тебя не пойду. С тех пор как Билли присоединился к их большой и шумной семье и начал ходить в одну школу с Фредди, он все время пытался того социализировать. Пока, правда, безуспешно. Никто так и не хотел иметь дела со странноватым чудиком с СДВГ, инвалидностью и способностью выдавать сто слов в секунду.  
Фредди не унывал. У него были терпеливые и любящие приемные родители, понимающие, дружные сводные братья и сестры, которых он мог смело назвать друзьями. А еще у него был Билли.  
Спустя почти два года знакомства Фредди так и не смог категоризировать их отношения. Конечно, для Бэтсона он был лучшим другом, а Бэтсон, в свою очередь, был для Фредди, ну, всем. Как продолжение его самого. Он любил Билли, но не так, как остальную семью, и не особо задумывался, кем конкретно был для него тот.  
Билли невозможно было не любить, так думал Фредди, как, впрочем, и многие другие. Он был неглупым, симпатичным парнем, а суперспособность только добавила ему уверенности в себе. Да что там, все девчонки из старших классов были без ума от его ямочек на щеках и больших грустных глаз. Особенно Дженнифер.  
Хотя сам Билли не особо-то и интересовался девчонками и их знаками внимания. После столкновения с доктором Сиваной, он понял, что одной силы недостаточно, и что без них он никто. Он всерьез взялся за учебу, записался в школьную команду по баскетболу, помогал местным властям снизить уровень преступности в Филадельфии, как мог, и, казалось, дела любовные его не волнуют. Но Дженнифер оказалась настойчивей всех других.  
Она была, в общем-то, ничего, как считал Фредди, особенно ему нравились ее длинные блестящие черные волосы, которые она иногда собирала в высокий хвост. Но, похоже, Билли не особо дорожил их отношениями. Как он и сказал, Дженнифер была не первой и не последней девчонкой в его жизни.  
То ли дело Фредди. Хромой чудик с вечным гнездом из непослушных кудрей на голове. Он вздохнул – ни одна девчонка не пойдет с ним на выпускной. И уж точно ему не светило лишиться девственности до колледжа.  
\- Так, погоди, - от мешанины мыслей, вдруг нахлынувших на него, Фриман притормозил, - ты сказал, что не первая. Не первая? Как это понимать?  
\- Так и понимай, - пожал плечами Билли.  
\- То есть, у тебя уже была девушка? – не отставал Фредди.  
\- Пришли, - сказал Бэтсон, сворачивая к подъездной дорожке их дома.  
\- Нет, стой! Расскажи!  
Фриман притормозил, дергая Билли к себе, потому что знал, что стоило им зайти, как Билли заставит его сначала сходить в душ, переодеться, пожелать всем спокойной ночи, устроиться в кровати, и после этого, если Фредди не переключится на что-то еще, он, может, и расскажет ему все.  
Фредди знал, что переключится. Так было с ним всегда, в конце концов.  
\- Холодно, Фредди, - твердо произнес Билли, высвобождаясь, и хватая его в свою очередь, чтобы довести до входа.  
\- Вовсе нет, - заверил его Фриман, тем не менее, послушно шагая к двери.  
\- Ты весь дрожишь, - раздраженно покачал головой Билли, - бегом в душ.  
Роза и Виктор еще не спали. Фредди и Билли приветственно помахали им, сидящим в обнимку перед тихо бормочущим новости недели телевизором. На втором этаже было тихо, лишь из комнаты Юджина пробивался свет от компьютера и были слышны звуки клацающей клавиатуры.  
Фредди поспешил в ванную, хотел побыстрее покончить с этим и вернуться к их с Билли разговору. Только стоя под горячими струями воды, Фриман понял, что это действительно то, что ему было нужно. Шутка ли, пройти пару кварталов в мокрой насквозь одежде, осенью, в Филадельфии!  
В душе он старался не думать о том, что сказал Билли. О том, что у него уже была девушка. Или две. Может, даже больше? Что вообще Фриман мог знать о прошлом Бэтсона? Только то, что тот рассказывал, а рассказывал он не много. Только про несколько действительно нравившихся ему семей, да о тех приключениях, что случались с ним в его поисках родной матери.  
Фредди даже и не задумывался раньше, что у Билли мог кто-то быть. Может, даже в их школе. Билл был скрытным, и вполне мог утаить что-то от Фредди, которого отвлекала любая мелочь, у которого за раз столько мыслей крутилось в голове, что мог и упустить что-то из жизни друга и почти брата.  
Наскоро вытеревшись и переодевшись в пижаму, Фредди проковылял к их комнате, где Билли, включив настольную лампу, читал, сидя на кровати, один из комиксов Фредди. Завидев его, Билли тут же встал.  
\- Куда? – возмутился Фриман.  
\- В ванную, - Билли сделал круглые глаза и скрылся за дверью.  
Фредди, вздохнув, улегся на кровать, спихнув забытый комикс на пол. Он устал, разомлел после горячего душа и хотел спать, но изо всех сил старался не поддаться дреме.  
Следующие десять минут до возвращения Бэтсона он провел, бездумно листая ленту социальных сетей. Одна из подруг Дженнифер выложила видео с вечеринки, где среди толпы других подростков можно было увидеть, как Билли нежно обнимал Дженнифер за талию, а та его за шею.  
Покачав головой, Фредди убрал телефон под подушку. Думать о Билли, обжимающемся с девушками, целующем их и делая с ними вещи, о которых Фредди не мог не думать без смущения, было неловко. Он все еще считал себя, ну, ребенком, и о Билли думал точно также, хотя прекрасно понимал, что люди его возраста уже вполне встречаются и даже, о боже! – занимаются всякими взрослыми делами под одеялом.  
\- Секс, - прошептал Фредди, глядя перед собой в верхний ярус кровати Билли, - это называется секс, придурок.  
\- С кем ты там разговариваешь? – спросил Билли, входя в их комнату.  
\- Ни с кем, - пожал плечами Фредди, - ляжешь? – спросил он, откинув край одеяла.  
Они иногда зависали на его кровати перед сном. Смотрели видео, слушали музыку или просто болтали. И когда глаза начинали нещадно слипаться, а рот сводить от зевоты, только тогда Билли взбирался наверх в свою кровать.  
Билли, взяв свой телефон, тут же запрыгнул к нему, не отрываясь от разблокированного экрана.  
\- Дженнифер написала, - объяснил Бэтсон, закидывая телефон на свою кровать.  
\- Не ответишь? – вопросительно приподнял брови Фредди, ложась на бок, подперев голову рукой.  
\- Завтра отвечу, - отмахнулся Билли, отзеркалив его позу.  
\- Ладно, тогда рассказывай, - потребовал Фредди.  
\- Ты о чем? Кстати, на следующей неделе выходит фильм про Ван Гога, надо бы билеты забронировать.  
\- Воу, уже? – обрадовался Фредди, но тут же опомнился, встряхнувшись. – Так, Бэтсон, не переводи тему.  
\- Да о чем ты? – гнул свое Билли.  
\- Ты сказал, что у тебя уже были девушки.  
\- Ну, - Билли перекатился на спину, - были. Точнее, была.  
\- Что за девушка? – жадно спросил Фредди, готовый во что бы то ни стало узнать о ней все.  
\- Это… она… эта девушка, - наконец, сформулировал Билли, - была дочерью одной пары, которая меня усыновила.  
Фредди замер, приготовясь слушать, но Билли замолчал, глубоко уйдя в свои воспоминания.  
\- И все? – Фриман толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Нет, не все, - Билли неожиданно печально вздохнул, - она была типа моей первой любовью, - невесело усмехнулся он, комкая конец одеяла. – А сейчас я даже не знаю, где она. Все ли у нее хорошо и все такое.  
Фредди понимающе кивнул.  
\- Ты мог бы найти ее в Фэйсбуке или еще где, - предложил он, но Билли его прервал:  
\- Не думаю, что стоит это делать.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Мне было тринадцать, когда все произошло, - Билли отвел взгляд и Фредди, не до конца веря его словам, спросил:  
\- Что произошло? Вам было по тринадцать, когда что произошло?  
\- Нет, не нам было по тринадцать, а мне, - поправил его Билли, - ей было как нам сейчас.  
\- Шестнадцать? – опешил Фредди.  
\- Да, - кивнул Билли, - шестнадцать. И я не думаю, что… я не думаю, что она стыдится того, что тогда происходило… но вряд ли ей кажется правильным то, чем мы с ней занимались тогда, понимаешь? Мне тяжело представить отношения с тринадцатилетней, а ведь столько мне и было.  
Фредди недоуменно смотрел на растерянное лицо Билли, не до конца веря в свои догадки.  
\- А чем вы с ней… занимались?  
\- Ну, - Билли неопределенно пожал плечами. – Всяким. Чем люди вообще занимаются в отношениях?  
Фредди не знал ответа на этот вопрос. У него типа был интернет, он смотрел много фильмов и сериалов, читал самые разные книги и комиксы, но он представить себе не мог, чем занимаются парочки. Целуются? Обнимаются? Ходят, ну, гулять в парк?  
Глупый вопрос, потому что Фриман вообще не мог представить, чем тринадцатилетний Билли мог заниматься с шестнадцатилетней девушкой. Спросить снова напрямую? Нет, Фредди был слишком смущен их разговором.  
Они молчали, каждый обдумывая сказанное. В голове у Фредди не укладывалось, что Билли уже встречался с девушкой, а Билли не понимал, как, впрочем, и три года назад, что Кэнди нашла в нем, еще пухлощеком, обиженном на весь мир, по сути, ребенке.  
\- Она мне нравилась. Очень. И я ей, как она говорила. Она не была распущенной или что-то в этом роде… Она была умной, всегда пропадала в библиотеке, прямо как ты, - усмехнулся Билли, - и… да, она была красивой. В ее семье я прожил больше года, и сбежал только после того, как она уехала в колледж. Я понял, что больше не могу там оставаться. Без нее.  
Билли выглядел действительно расстроенным от этого разговора.  
\- Если бы ты ее встретил сейчас… Скажем, где-нибудь на улице. Ты бы подошел с ней поздороваться? – спросил Фредди.  
\- Вряд ли, - невесело усмехнулся Билл. – Не то, чтобы мне не хотелось, - он внимательно посмотрел Фриману в глаза в поиске понимания им сказанного, - просто… Я не хотел бы знать, что все то, что между нами тогда произошло, для нее – просто стыдное прошлое. Ошибка. Что я был ее ошибкой. Даже если это не так, если она будет рада меня увидеть. Есть шанс, что она меня стыдится. И я не хотел бы этого знать.  
Фредди вздохнул, перевернувшись на спину, и закрыл глаза. Сразу стало тесно.  
\- Я бы не стал тебя стыдиться. Никогда, - едва слышно произнес он.  
Бэтсон улыбнулся, повернув к нему лицо.  
-Я знаю, Фредди. Жаль, что ты не моя первая любовь, - почти прошептал он. 

## ***

Дженнифер, все-таки, не бросила Билли. Это он ее бросил.  
Фредди казалось, что вся школа обсуждала отношения этих двоих, куда бы он ни пошел, будь то библиотека или учебный класс, зона отдыха на первом этаже, или школьный кафетерий, везде он мог услышать сквозь вечное жужжание других учеников имя Билли или Джен.  
Фредди хотелось забраться в кладовку с инвентарем для уборки и не выходить оттуда до конца уроков.  
Единственный урок, на который он и Билли ходили вместе в понедельник, была химия. Они всегда садились вместе на лабораторных, потому что Фредди обычно был силен в экспериментах, а Билли - в конспектировании происходящего. Он вообще хотел стать репортером, и беспрестанно отправлял статьи и сочинения на городские и штатные конкурсы. Фредди им гордился.  
\- Хэй, бро, - поздоровался Бэтсон, подсаживаясь к Фредди, который сидел за партой, опустив на ее холодную поверхность горячий лоб.  
\- Привет, - глухо отозвался Фредди.  
\- Что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросил Билли.  
\- Все нормально, - отмахнулся Фредди, поднимая голову. – Просто устал немного.  
Прозвенел звонок к уроку, и Билл больше не стал ничего спрашивать, только взглянул на Фримана обеспокоенно с подозрением и недоверием к сказанному.  
На самом деле, сам Фредди не мог понять, все ли у него нормально. Они больше не возвращались к тому разговору, который случился после вечеринки, но Фред не мог, он как будто не мог больше воспринимать Билли как раньше. Билли весь был для него как паззл, и с каждым новым фактом о нем, который он, бывало, рассказывал, с каждым новым днем, проведенным с ним, с каждым случившемся вербальном или невербальном диалогом, к паззлу добавлялась деталь, собираясь в картинку. И теперь тоже добавилась деталь. Но она не сделала картину полнее, она будто бы изменила ее до неузнаваемости. И как бы банально это не звучало, Фриман будто посмотрел на Билли другим взглядом.  
\- Ты знаешь, что о тебе и Дженнифер пол школы говорит? – как бы между прочим заявил Фриман вполголоса, переписывая с доски формулу. Задачки в химии были сущим злом, но он их, как ни странно, любил.  
Билли тяжело вздохнул, не отрываясь от тетради.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Почему ты ее бросил?  
Вообще-то, Фредди не хотел спрашивать, точнее, ему не совсем хотелось вмешиваться в отношения Билли с Дженнифер, но слова вылетели сами собой.  
\- Я ее не бросал, - сердито ответил Билли, - так вышло.  
Учитель строго взглянула в их сторону, и им пришлось продолжить разговор только после урока.  
Они вышли на школьное крыльцо, присев на одну из ступенек, жмурясь под холодным осенним солнцем. Билли потягивал Доктор Пеппер, а Фредди перекусывал бутербродом с арахисовой пастой, думая о том, что неплохо было бы вообще уйти с уроков.   
\- Так… что там с Дженнифер? – спросил он, заглядывая через плечо Билли, который пытался забронировать места в кино на всю семью. Проблема была только в том, что каждый из членов их семьи предпочитал сидеть в самых разных местах. Роза и Виктор – на последнем ряду, Фредди предпочитал середину, Дарла чувствовала себя комфортно только на первом ряду, Юджин садился на место под номером четырнадцать и только, и Билли все никак не мог определиться, как рассадить всех, чтобы все остались довольны. Хорошо хоть Педро и Мэри уже учились в колледже в других городах, и не надо было учитывать еще и их предпочтения.  
\- С Дженнифер? – рассеянно отозвался Билли.  
\- Ты сказал, что не бросал ее, - напомнил Фредди.  
Бэтсон устало вздохнул, оставляя тщетную попытку забронировать места.  
\- Да глупо вышло, вообще, - он взболтал газировку, разочарованно взглянул на нее и, допив остатки, метким броском забросил пустую жестянку до ближайшей урны. Фредди мимолетно восхитился его точности, но усилием воли заставил себя не развивать эту мысль. – Она подошла ко мне перед уроками, наорала, и я просто такой: «Окей, все тогда», и ушел. Я, правда, больше не мог это слушать. И все решили, в итоге, что я ее бросил.  
\- Прости, это все из-за меня, - Фредди накрыл руку Билли, лежащую на коленке, своей ладонью. Билли сжал ее, улыбнувшись:  
\- Ты тут не причем. Может, и к лучшему, - отмахнулся он.  
Фредди улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Давай сюда телефон, я сам все сделаю.  
Билли, взглянув на него с благодарностью, передал ему девайс.  
\- А после уроков можно сходить и сразу выкупить билеты. Точнее, долететь, - предложил Бэтсон. – У тебя карта с собой?  
\- С собой. А еще можно поиграть в те олдскульные автоматы, которые мы видели в прошлый раз!  
\- Точно!  
Казалось, жизнь потекла своим чередом, и Фредди радовался тому, что всегда грустные глаза Билли светились радостью. Но какая-то идея, еще не оформившаяся в полноценную мысль, напрочь засела в его голове, не собираясь ее покидать.

## ***

Городу нужен был Шазам, но Билли был нужен своей семье.  
Фредди молча, вполглаза наблюдал за тем, как Билли сначала прибирается на заднем дворе, перетаскивая что-то в подвал, а что-то в большой мусорный мешок, потом как моет посуду за всей семьей, потом как наводит порядок в их комнате, пока сам Фредди читал очередную партию комиксов, пришедших к нему по подписке с сайта. Вчера после ужина Виктор научил всех играть в карты, и Билли проиграл ему желание. Все это они должны были делать вместе, но Фредди мог преспокойно отдыхать, пока за него работали.  
Билли устало опустился на диван, включая телевизор. Фредди, чудом не разлив ни капли какао, опустил на кофейный столик две чашки, и устроился рядом с ним.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - угрюмо сообщил Билли, отпив какао.  
\- Нет, ты меня любишь, - улыбаясь, отозвался Фредди, ткнув пальцем в щеку Бэтсона, туда, где обычно появлялась ямочка, когда тот улыбался.  
\- Я мог бы сделать все дела за десять минут, но в итоге убил полдня.  
\- Если бы ты принял облик Шазама, это было бы не так весело!  
\- Позвони Розе, пока они все еще не вернулись из супермаркета, скажи ей, что мне нужен другой брат, пусть купят, - мрачно попросил Билли.  
Фредди рассмеялся, наваливаясь на него, и пытаясь сделать захват, но в итоге проиграл – Билли легко перевернул его на живот, заведя руку за спину, и придавив Фримана к дивану всем телом.  
\- В следующий раз я тебя уделаю в карты, - торжественно заявил он, посмеиваясь.  
Фредди побрыкался, пытаясь высвободиться, но все было тщетно – Билли стал ужасно сильным после своих тренировок в секции баскетбола.  
\- Нога, - жалобно простонал он, дернувшись и сморщившись как будто от боли.  
Билли тут же отскочил от него, выглядя испуганно.  
\- Ха, купился! – Фредди перевернулся, сев на диване, и стукнул Билли подушкой по голове.  
\- Это запрещенный прием! – возмутился он, взяв вторую подушку, и они тут же устроили бой.  
В дом вошел Юджин, нагруженный пакетами.  
\- По шестнадцать, а ведут себя хуже детей, - цокнул он, глядя на их возню на диване, проходя мимо к кухне.  
\- Мы дома! – радостно прокричала Дарла, проходя следом вместе с Виктором и Розой. – Опять дурачитесь?  
Фредди, получив подушкой по лицу в последний раз, устало раскинулся на диване. Билли, так и не дождавшись ответного удара, потянулся к какао, который они чудом не задели.  
\- Если бы ты выиграл, что бы ты загадал? – вдруг спросил Фриман, тоже отпивая из своей чашки.  
\- Секрет, - загадочно улыбнулся Билли.  
\- Ты такой непредсказуемый, - притворно вздохнул Фредди. – Но я почти уверен, это было бы что-то унизительное.  
\- Возможно. Идем на кухню, поможем разобрать покупки.  
Фредди тем же вечером заставил Билли сыграть с ним в карты и в первой же партии ему проиграл. Что поделать, он был очень любопытным и любил бросать вызов судьбе.  
\- Ты что, специально? – возмутился Бэтсон, собирая карты, которые были разбросаны по всей кровати Фримана, в колоду.  
\- Все честно, загадывай желание, - не стал отвечать Фред.  
\- Окей, - прищурившись, кивнул Билли. Вдруг его губы растянулись в коварной улыбке. Он сложил карты в коробочку, которую тут же спихнул на пол, и встал с кровати, пройдясь по комнате туда и обратно.  
Фредди уже успел испугаться, как вдруг Бэтсон, встав посреди комнаты, сообщил:  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты, - он помолчал, будто бы подбирая слова, - завтра в школе, - Фредди закатил глаза на эти театральные паузы, - подошел к тому, кто тебе нравится и поцеловал, - наконец, закончил Билли.  
\- Что? – скривился Фредди.  
\- Вот такое у меня желание, - Билли пожал плечами, возвращаясь на кровать. – Что тут поделать.  
\- А нравится в каком смысле? – решил уточнить Фредди. Потому что ему, например, очень нравился их учитель английской литературы, неопределенного возраста джентльмен, который с удивительным трепетом рассказывал о писателях, не только об их произведениях, но об интересных фактах из биографии. Фредди всегда с удовольствием ходил на его уроки.  
\- В романтическом, конечно, - ответил Билли, будто это было само собой разумеющимся. Для него, возможно, но не для Фримана.  
\- А если мне никто не нравится? – пожевав нижнюю губу, снова спросил Фредди.  
\- Не может быть такого, - отмахнулся Билли, - кто-то да нравится.  
Фриман крепко задумался над его словами. Даже замолчал на пару минут, но в голову так никто и не пришел.  
\- Что, совсем никто? – вдруг разочарованно протянул Билли.  
\- Да я даже не знаю, гей я или натурал, - всплеснул руками Фредди.  
После того, как Педро познакомил их со своим парнем, Фредди внезапно задумался и о своей ориентации. Вдруг он тоже был геем? Или все же натуралом?  
Во время ужина, сидя рядом с Билли напротив Педро и его парня Джейсона, Фредди тщетно пытался вспомнить хоть кого-то, из школы, среди соседских детей, из приюта, человека, который ему действительно нравился, в которого он был влюблен. На ум лезли только супергерои. Ему нравилась Чудо-Женщина, но и, к примеру, Аквамен тоже. Про Супермена и говорить было нечего, он был лучшим. Но что было бы, если бы кто-то из них пригласил его на свидание?  
На этой мысли у него пошла газировка носом, так ему стало смешно от мысли, что величайшие герои Земли заинтересуется школьником-инвалидом, который еще и был тем еще неудачником по жизни, и больше не развивал эту мысль.  
Но иногда он думал об этом, провожая взглядом симпатичную девушку или парня. Думал, мог ли он пойти с ними на свидание? Поцеловать кого-то из них? Взять за руку?  
\- Как это, не знаешь? – удивился Билли.  
Фредди пожал плечами.  
\- А ты? Ты с полной уверенностью можешь сказать, что тебе нравятся только девушки?  
Бэтсон открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его, задумавшись.  
\- Вот-вот, - Фредди ткнул ему в живот указательным пальцем.  
\- Я… никогда об этом не думал, - вдруг покачал головой Билли. – Мне… мне надо подумать над этим, - сказал он, и тут же встал с кровати Фредди, чтобы запрыгнуть на свою.  
\- Спокойной ночи? – только и успел сказать Фриман, но Билли ему уже не ответил.

## ***

Утром они договорились, что Билли придумает что-то другое, а может, вообще прибережет желание до более подходящего момента.

Фредди заметил, что Билли, все еще, видимо, не отойдя от их разговора, все утро, пока они собирались в школу, пребывал в раздумьях. А еще это заметили остальные во время завтрака, и мама Роза даже спросила:  
\- Билли, дорогой, все в порядке?  
Бэтсон вздрогнул, сосиска дернулась и соскользнула с вилки в его руках, от чего Фредди хрюкнул.  
\- Да… да, все нормально, просто задумался.  
\- Билли расстался с девушкой, - как бы между прочим заметила Дарла.  
\- О, сочувствую, чувак, - Юджин похлопал Билли по плечу.  
\- Ну ничего, Билли-бой, - поддержал его Виктор, - в море еще много рыбы. Не переживай, ты найдешь ту самую, - он ласково посмотрел на Розу, взяв ее за руку.   
\- Да я не переживаю, - отмахнулся Бэтсон. А потом, помолчав, добавил: - А что, если не найду ту самую? А нужно ли искать?  
\- Конечно, нужно, - тут же отозвалась Дарла. – Я считаю, что даже если ты не будешь с кем-то в отношениях надолго, то вы все равно подарите друг другу счастливые моменты, и, возможно, определитесь, наконец, чего же хотите, ну, знаешь, какого человека видите рядом с собой. Правда же, Фредди?  
\- Что? Причем здесь я? – вскинулся Фредди.  
\- Ты очень умная, Дарла, ты это знала? – улыбнулся впервые за утро Билли.  
\- Конечно, - фыркнула она.  
Казалось, после этого разговора Билли немного взбодрился, и Фредди мог поклясться, что видел, как над его головой развеялись тучи мрачных мыслей, что не могло не радовать, потому что Фриман даже не понимал, от чего точно Билли стал вдруг таким задумчивым.  
У них не было в тот день совместных занятий, разве что они могли встретиться как обычно в школьном кафетерии в обеденный перерыв, но Билли скинул СМС, что не придет, и Фредди решил его не беспокоить, и расспросить после уроков.  
Как только прозвенел звонок, оповещающий о конце учебного дня, Фриман тут же отправился в библиотеку, взять новые книги, сдать старые, потусить с Билли возле полки с комиксами и журналами, и сделать домашку. Он написал Биллу, что будет ждать его там, но тот не ответил ни через минуту, ни через пять, ни через пятнадцать минут, когда Фредди уже нашел свободное место в библиотеке и разложил на столе учебные принадлежности.  
\- Билли, где тебя черти носят? – выругался он, листая ленту новостей в поиске чего-то о Красном Урагане или Капитане Искрящиеся Пальцы. Ничего, пусто, пара заметок о старых происшествиях и двухнедельной давности интервью.  
Фредди всерьез забеспокоился, когда Билли не взял трубку, он до сих пор помнил тот удушающий страх, когда сумасшедший Сивана засунул голову Бэтсона под воду на той рождественской ярмарке, не давая произнести заветное слово, чуть не утопив того. Он сообщил библиотекарю, что отойдет ненадолго, и, оставив рюкзак и принадлежности с учебниками, которые успел достать, отправился на поиски Билли. Не найдя того в туалете на этаже, на котором они занимались, он решил, что тот вполне наверняка может быть за школой, там, где здание школы заканчивалось и начинался небольшой парк. Пару раз Фредди находил его там в компании старшеклассников, если Билли хотел покурить, но тогда он сам говорил Фредди, где он.  
Зайдя за угол, Фриман не увидел никого, да и кто там мог быть? Занятия кончились, те, кто хотел покурить, уже тоже, почти наверняка, ушли, остались только те, кто ходил в театральные или музыкальные группы, ну и кто хотел позаниматься в школе. Фредди уже хотел было вернуться в библиотеку за вещами и пойти домой, может, Билли был уже там, и у него просто разрядился телефон? Как вдруг между не густо насаженных деревьев парка ему показалась, что он увидел промелькнувшую ярко-красную толстовку Билли, которую тот надел утром, не ту, в которой он когда-то появился на пороге их дома, а с желтой молнией на груди. Ее ему подарил Фредди, купив вместе с ворохом новых футболок с супергеройскими знаками, которые он обычно и носил.  
\- Билли? – хрипло от долгого молчания позвал Фредди, но получилось негромко. Решив, что это вполне может быть кто угодно или вообще никто, он решил проверить, шагнув в парк.  
Подходя ближе к тому месту, где, как ему казалось, был Билли, он все больше убеждался, что там кто-то был. Но если там кто-то был, зачем им было прятаться?  
Ответ на свой вопрос Фредди получил так быстро и неожиданно, что тут же шагнул назад и даже чуть не упал на спину от того, как его ноги коварно зацепились друг за друга.  
Там был действительно Билли. И с ним еще один парень. Фредди зажмурился, думая, что, может, это его воспаленное сознание сыграло с ним злую шутку, и изо всех сил держа глаза открытыми, снова шагнул вперед, где, прижав парня к стволу дерева, был Билли.  
Билли, который целовал другого парня.  
Билли, который тяжело дыша через нос, прижимал этого парня к дереву.  
Билли, обнимающий парня за талию.  
Билли…  
Фредди, который почувствовал вдруг, как в груди разрастается и поглощает все изнутри жар, хотел было вдохнуть прохладного воздуха, но получился всхлип, который мог привлечь к нему внимание, чего он, конечно, не хотел. Он резко развернулся и как мог быстро зашагал в сторону школы.  
В библиотеке он тяжело рухнул на стул, обхватил голову руками, уткнувшись локтями в столешницу, и снова зажмурился, стараясь выкинуть из головы сцену, которую увидел.  
Фредди не знал того парня, возможно, они пересекались на занятиях или еще где, но Фредди не знал, кто это был, но он знал точно, что с ним был Билли, хоть Фредди и стоял там всего пару секунд, глядя на них сбоку.  
Он хотел бы этого не видеть. Он жмурился до боли в глазах, до ярких пятен, но ничего не помогало, картинка будто отпечаталась на сетчатке. Жар в груди давил на легкие, воздуха как будто не хватало, и Фредди с удивлением вдруг понял, что по лицу скатились слезы.  
У него была истерика.  
Испугавшись, он тут же побросал вещи в рюкзак и вылетел из библиотеки, как будто его там и не было вовсе.  
Фредди не понимал, не понимал своей реакции, и не понимал, почему первой же его мыслью, как только он увидел Билли целующимся с другим парнем, была «почему не я?».  
\- Глупо, глупо, глупо, - сердито произнес Фриман, тяжело опускаясь на ступеньки школьного крыльца. Он шел так быстро, что нога разболелась просто невыносимо, как и спина, и рука в костыле. – Заткнись, - приказал он своему внутреннему голосу, который все твердил «почему не я?».  
Фредди вдруг ясно понял, что он перед собой увидел пять минут, или около того, назад. Его слова повлияли на Билли больше, чем он хотел бы. Кажется, что Бэтсон вдруг задумался, что, может, он тоже не совсем натурал? Как это можно было проверить?  
Видимо, над этим он и думал перед сном, а потом еще все утро, пока Дарла не сказала, что кто-то может дать понять тебе, чего ты хочешь, кого хочешь видеть рядом с собой, поэтому Билли… Фредди сглотнул горький комок. Поэтому Билли решил попробовать с парнем. Узнать, каково это, целовать, обнимать парня, вдыхать мужской запах, ловить его дыхание, прижимать к себе твердое мальчишеское тело, не мягкое, девчачье.  
Фредди попытался встать, но не смог, нога не слушалась совсем. Он понял, что не сможет встать сам.  
Вот это и был ответ, мрачно усмехнулся он про себя, Билли мог любить его как угодно сильно, поддерживать, считать лучшим другом, помогать во всем, говорить, что Фредди был лучше всех, но он никогда и ни за что не стал бы рассматривать Фримана как потенциальный любовный интерес. Не потому что они были сводными братьями и лучшими друзьями. А по той же причине, что и другие. Потому что Фредди был не только чудиком с СДВГ, выдающим сто слов в секунду, не только худощавым парнем с ворохом кудрей на голове. Потому что Фредди шел вкупе со своим уродливым костылем, который помогал только отчасти, все равно не делая его полноценным, потому что за самим Фредди и костылем стояла болезненная травма и шрам на все бедро, постоянные боли в спине от кривой походки, вечные таблетки и уколы, физиотерапия, массаж и куча внимания, которые ему требовались из-за этого.  
Им было по шестнадцать. Они хотели переживать свои первые чувства, свой первый опыт, первые поцелуи и взрослые объятия с теми, кто не требовал столько же внимания. Кто не стал бы отвлекать от их первых отношений тем, что нога отказывает, а костыль все время мешает, да и пешие прогулки не вариант.  
Им всем хотелось, чтобы все было идеально.  
Фредди не вписывался в это. Он все время был на обочине и привык к этому. Казалось, что привык. Но все равно было больно от того, что все люди его возраста переживали свои первые отношения, влюбленность, а он так и оставался в стороне от всего на свете.  
Наверное, это было наказанием. Наказанием за то, что он выжил тогда в аварии, а родители нет. Что он был виноват в их смерти, но все равно остался в живых. И что он посмел думать о своем брате, пусть и сводном, в неправильном ключе. Что завидовал его суперсиле. За то, что сдал тогда всю свою семью безумному доктору Сиване. Да вообще за все.  
Фредди Фриман не заслуживал быть счастливым. Никогда.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Фредди набрал Виктора.  
\- Фредди?  
\- Можешь послать кого-нибудь забрать меня… Н-не… не могу встать. На такси денег не хватит.  
\- Ладно, - тут же отозвался Виктор. Его уверенный голос внушал Фредди спокойствие. – Билли с тобой?  
\- Н-нет. Он… он занят, - как можно более ровным голосом ответил Фриман.  
\- Дела Шазама?  
\- Что-то вроде того, - не стал отрицать он. – Я на школьном крыльце.  
\- Хорошо, никуда не уходи, позвоню соседу, мистеру Гейтсу, он заберет тебя.  
\- Спасибо, Виктор.  
\- Не за что, дружище.

## ***

Мама Роза, сделав второй укол в бедро, ласково погладила Фредди, лежащего на кровати без сил, по голове.  
\- Скоро пройдет, - прошептала она, подтянув одеяло выше.  
\- Нет, - горько ответил ей Фредди.  
\- Ну что ты, всегда помогало, - подбодрила его Роза, - пятнадцать минут и ты снова в строю.  
Фредди обессилено стукнул по кровати кулаком.  
\- Не пройдет. Мышцы не отрастут заново, а нервные волокна не восстановятся. Это, - он выразительно взглянул в сторону костыля, лежащего возле кровати, - со мной навсегда.  
Он отвернулся к стене, чувствуя, что еще немного, и слезы снова покатятся из глаз, но уже не от истерики или физической боли, а от того, как тянуло внутри от чувства безысходности.  
\- Фред, - Роза устало вздохнула, - мы уже говорили с тобой об этом. Ты ограничен только своим сознанием. Все это, - твердо произнесла она, - только у тебя в голове. Мы, медицина, наука, пока не можем избавить тебя от хромоты, от костыля, - она тихо вздохнула, - но они не делают тебя неполноценным. Только узкое мышление и нежелание развиваться могут сделать это. А я не знаю, и никогда не знала никого с такой же жаждой к знаниям, к чему-то новому, как у тебя. Тело человека – важный инструмент, бесспорно, но можно быть великим и без великого тела. Вспомни Стивена Хокинга, разве он тебе больше не нравится?  
\- Почему тогда… - Фредди сглотнул горький комок, - почему я тогда, как та девочка из того европейского фильма про балерину? Я как будто все время на остановке, жду свой автобус, а они проходят мимо, потому что... мне типа с ними не по пути. Я как будто один на остановке, все время в ожидании чего-то.  
Роза легко тронула его за напряженное плечо.  
\- Фредди, милый, ты влюбился? – спросила она неуверенно.  
Фредди замер. Можно ли было так сказать про него?  
\- Я не знаю… нет. Или да. Я не знаю.  
Он перевернулся на спину, закрыв лицо руками.  
\- Может быть и влюбился, - глухо отозвался он.  
Мама Роза устроилась рядом с ним на кровати, притянув к себе за плечи.  
\- Знаешь, Фредди, мы не все в своей жизни можем получить просто так. Любовь другого человека – это не просто дар, это тяжкий труд. Как и отношения. Я думаю, тебе не стоит отчаиваться, и делать поспешные выводы вот так сразу. Ты ведь… ты ведь еще не признавался ей в своих чувствах?  
Фриман вздохнул.  
\- Это не совсем девушка. То есть, совсем не девушка, - быстро добавил он. – И нет, не признавался.  
\- Тогда шанс все еще есть, - Роза легко поцеловала его в макушку.  
\- Думаешь… думаешь, меня может кто-то полюбить? Такого? – с надеждой спросил Фредди.  
\- Конечно. Я же полюбила, а ведь меня никто не обязывал, - улыбнулась Роза. – Перестань хандрить, Фредди Фриман, грусть тебе не к лицу.  
Фредди обнял маму Розу, с благодарностью чувствуя, как боль в ноге отступает. Как она и сказала.

****

## ***

Билли вернулся только поздно ночью, Фредди сквозь тяжелую дымку дремы слышал, как Виктор предупредил того не шуметь. «Что-то случилось?» - донеслось до Фредди обеспокоенное. «Нога, - вздохнул Виктор, - завтра отвезем его к врачу».  
Билли вошел в комнату, пропахший дымом и гарью, скинул одежду, захватил чистое, судя по стуку дверцей шкафа, и удалился в ванную, после чего Фредди снова провалился в сон.  
Когда Роза разбудила его, Билли все еще спал. Одежды на полу уже не было, наверняка мама отнесла ее в стирку. Пока Фредди завтракал, он прочитал о ночном происшествии в старой части города, где вспыхнули сразу несколько жилых домов, что объясняло едкий запах, который Билли принес в их комнату – Красный Ураган спас всех, как это обычно и бывало.  
\- А нам точно нужно ехать к врачу? – спросил Фредди, сонно ковыряя размякшие хлопья в молоке.  
\- Сынок, таких приступов давно не было, нужно провериться, - Роза погладила Фредди по голове, отвлекшись от панкейков, готовящихся на плите, - мы волнуемся.  
\- Просто… я уже лучше себя чувствую, и все такое, - протянул Фредди, отодвинув тарелку. Аппетита совсем не было.  
Виктор с подозрением взглянул на него поверх утренней газеты.  
\- Неужели тебе не хочется прогулять уроки на совершенно законных основаниях? – спросил он.  
\- А потом можем заехать в твой любимый магазин комиксов, - улыбнулась Роза, подтолкнув тарелку к нему обратно. – И съесть то итальянское мороженое в торговом центре.  
\- Мне не пять лет, - возмутился Фредди, - но с комиксами ты хорошо придумала, - подумав, добавил он.  
\- Тогда доедай скорее завтрак, и поедем, - Виктор внушительно взглянул на тарелку с хлопьями и снова зарылся в газету.  
\- Ладно, - Фредди неохотно взялся за ложку. В конце концов, комиксы из магазина сами себя не заберут.  
Врач-физиотерапевт, который наблюдал Фредди вот уже пять лет, ничего нового не сказал – меньше нагрузок, больше витаминов, уколы в течение недели и физиотерапия.  
\- Такие травмы, - Фриман, подслушивая разговор старого врача с мамой Розой за дверью кабинета, услышал, как тот устало вздохнул, будто рабочий день только начался, а он уже был выжат как лимон, - не проходят совсем, что бы мы ни делали. Он же вам не все рассказывает, - объяснял он, - мальчишки. Только когда совсем тяжко.  
\- Я понимаю, - едва слышно ответила Роза, - и не думаю, что о вчерашнем бы тоже рассказал, если бы было, кому проводить до дома.  
Фредди закрыл уши ладонями. Ему не хотелось больше ничего слышать про вчерашний день, и про то, почему его некому было проводить. Он предпочел стереть тот эпизод из своей памяти, будто его и не было. Ему не хотелось анализировать свои чувства, делать выводы, да и вообще, думать о том, что произошло. Фредди заставил себя считать, будто вчерашнего дня и не было. Просто… просто его стерли из календаря, вот и все.  
Но Фредди не знал, что будет так тяжело игнорировать свои чувства, стоило ему увидеть Билли.  
\- Чувак, ты жив! – воскликнул он, входя на кухню, где Фриман читал свеженький выпуск про Юных Титанов. Роза готовила обед, тоже оставшись дома вместе с Фредди, отпросившись с работы на целый день.  
\- Уильям Бэтсон, ты же знаешь, на кухню вход в верхней одежде запрещен, – строго произнесла она.  
\- Но я не виделся с Фредди со вчерашнего дня!  
\- Ты знаешь правила!  
Билли, который уже хотел было кинуться с объятиями к застывшему Фредди, примирительно поднял руки вверх, и вышел из кухни, снимая на ходу шапку и джинсовую куртку. Фриман, как назло, вспомнил, как кутался в нее после той злополучной вечеринки. Вздохнув, он отложил комикс, и поднялся, подходя к Розе, нарезавшей овощи у мойки.  
\- Давай помогу с морковкой, - предложил он, взяв еще один нож.  
Билли вернулся на кухню, переодевшись в домашнее, улыбающийся от уха до уха.  
\- Ты почему так рано, кстати? – нахмурившись, спросила мама Роза. - Опять за свое? Сбегаешь с уроков?  
\- Я просто хотел увидеться с Фредди, - Билли жалостливо поднял брови и поджал губы. Работало всегда безотказно. Сев за стол, он взял комикс, пролистав его. - Новый? – будто бы заинтересованно, спросил он.  
\- Не трогай, - неожиданно грубо отозвался Фредди.  
\- Ладно, - Билли осторожно отложил комикс, чинно сложив руки на столе. – Тебе лучше?  
\- Было бы лучше, если бы ты вчера взял трубку, - огрызнулся Фриман, шумно отбросив нож.  
\- Прости, чувак, я… - Билли замялся, видимо, пытаясь придумать отмазку, - ну, я… мне пришлось идти спасать людей. Вчера был крупный пожар, ты, может, видел уже в новостях…  
Фредди резко развернулся к нему лицом, тут же пожалев об этом - во-первых, ногу прострелило болью, во-вторых, смотреть на Билли было ошибкой – вид у него, и вправду, был невинный, но Фриман тут же вспомнил, что видел вчера в парке за школой. Билли, другой парень, красная толстовка с молнией на груди. Любимая Фредди толстовка, которую он едва успел ухватить по распродаже, которую аккуратно заворачивал в праздничный бумажный пакет, которую с таким смущением вручал не менее смущенному Билли.  
\- Это было в девять вечера, Билли, - резко перебил он того, - а звонил я тебе в районе трех часов. Мне уж можешь не врать.  
\- Да когда я врал-то тебе! – возмутился Бэтсон, не понимая всю ту волну агрессии по отношению к себе, которая исходила от Фредди.  
\- Тебе все случаи напомнить? Потому что если да, то это займет, по меньшей мере, час!  
\- Так, мальчики, - Роза устало вздохнула, отвлекаясь от резки овощей и разворачиваясь к ним, - давайте не будем ругаться. Билли, тебе стоит извиниться перед братом, а тебе, Фредди, принять извинения.  
\- Я не буду принимать извинения, - язвительно отозвался Фредди, - мне не нужен брат, который заботиться о других больше, чем о родных, - сказав это, он захватил костыль и вышел из кухни.  
Ему было больно от вранья Билли, от своей невзаимной влюбленности, которая должна была стать спасением для него, а стала ядом, но еще больнее ему было от своих же сказанных слов. Он понимал, насколько жестокими они были, насколько несправедливыми, ведь Билли имел полное право встречаться и влюбляться в кого угодно, без обязанности отчитываться перед Фредди, но злость сжирала его изнутри, требуя хоть какого-то выхода, хоть в этих злых, несправедливых словах.  
Фредди поднялся наверх, взял с книжной полки потрепанный том Властелина колец, лег на кровать, прижимая к груди книгу, и уткнулся носом в подушку. Он не хотел читать, но книга должна была помочь ему прикрыться от Билли, когда тот придет в комнату.  
Тот и пришел, спустя минут пятнадцать.  
\- Прости, что не взял трубку, - сказал он безжизненным голосом, - и за то, что соврал.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Билли собрал сумку и отправился на тренировку. Вернулся он только глубокой ночью, пропахший порохом и не своей, как надеялся Фредди, кровью.

## ***

Они не разговаривали уже неделю. Точнее, Фредди не разговаривал с Билли. Тот и не лез особо, видя как он огрызался буквально на каждую реплику, обращенную к нему от любого члена семьи.  
Фредди чувствовал себя препаршиво и вел себя в соответствии со своим состоянием. Уколы были ужасно болючие, после них он переставал на какое-то время чувствовать ногу, и даже пару раз падал из-за этого, набивая синяки по всему телу, и вызывая еще большее волнение от родных, особенно от Билли, который вечно оказывался тут как тут, и лез помогать ему подняться с пола. Виктор и Роза, ссылаясь на предписания врача об отдыхе, не пускали его даже прогуляться до минимаркета, Билли пропадал ночами напролет, и Фредди с ума сходил от того, что не знал, где тот именно проводил время – на обычном патруле Шазама или с тем парнем.  
Фредди действительно огрызался на все, даже на случайный обеспокоенный взгляд родных, и чувствовал себя еще хуже от того, что делал им больно. Конечно, он хотел извиниться перед ними, и даже собирался пару раз, но при каждом подходящем случае они выкидывали что-то такое, от чего волна нездоровой злости снова поднималась внутри Фредди, и он прикусывал язык, не говоря и слова.  
Вот и в тот воскресный вечер Роза как бы между прочим сказала, когда они уже заканчивали ужин:  
\- Думаю, Билли сегодня сделает нам всем одолжение и вымоет посуду, правда, дорогой?  
\- Конечно, - тут же охотно отозвался тот.  
Фредди неосознанно сжал вилку крепче, так, что даже костяшки пальцев побелели.  
\- Я не мыл посуду вот уже неделю, - с расстановкой, как можно спокойнее произнес он, - и воскресенье всегда был моим днем по расписанию.  
\- Все нормально, милый, можешь от…  
\- Нет! – вскрикнул Фредди. – Не нормально. Ты говоришь со мной о полноценности, а потом заставляешь чувствовать себя ущербным. Это не нормально!  
\- Достаточно! – вдруг сердито произнес Билли, отбросив нож на тарелку. – Не смей разговаривать с ней в таком тоне.  
Фредди побагровел от стыда и ярости одновременно.  
\- А ты не вмешивайся!  
Фредди видел, как глаза Дарлы, сидящей напротив него, наполнились слезами, а Юджин, видимо, не в силах смотреть на происходящее, уставился в стол.  
\- Как я могу не вмешиваться?! – справедливо возмутился Билли. Он замолк, переведя дыхание, и прикрыв глаза, а потом продолжил уже нормальным тоном: - Мы понимаем, что тебе больно и плохо, ты злишься на меня, на весь мир, но они, - он показал в сторону Розы и Виктора, держащихся за руки, пальцем, - они не причем. Можешь орать на меня, но не на нее.  
\- Фредди, Билли, не ругайтесь, пожалуйста, - слезливо попросила Дарла.  
Злость Фредди пропала, как не было, пока он смотрел в грустные глаза Билли, смотрящие на него в ответ с непониманием и осуждением. Он молча встал из за стола и вышел из столовой.  
\- Фредди, милый!.. – позвала его Роза, но он не остановился, специально сильнее налегая на ногу, чтобы было больнее, будто наказывая себя за сегодняшнюю вспышку.  
Фредди направился прямиком ко входной двери, проигнорировал вешалку с верхней одеждой, и как был в домашней футболке, мягких спортивных штанах и в легких кедах, вышел на крыльцо.  
Жадно вдохнув холодный вечерний воздух, он выдохнул клубки пара, мечтая, чтобы с ними вышла вся его злость, боль и грусть, которую он так старательно копил в себе всю неделю.  
Входная дверь скрипнула, и вскоре рядом с ним встала мама Роза, накинув на его плечи куртку.  
\- Прости меня, - едва слышно прошептал он хриплым голосом, сглатывая комок в горле.  
\- Ничего, милый, - ответила она, обняв его за плечи. – Небо сегодня красивое, - сказала Роза, подняв голову вверх. – Можем завтра не ехать к врачу, если не хочешь.  
\- Нет, - Фредди помотал головой, - я хочу, все нормально.  
\- Поговори с Билли, милый, - внезапно попросила она, - он очень переживает.  
Фредди промолчал, думая, что Билли, может, и переживает, но явно не сильно. Наверняка, сейчас все его мысли занимала его новая увлеченность парнями.  
Они постояли так еще какое-то время, но холод одолел Фредди и, все еще обнимаясь, они оба вернулись в дом.

## ***

\- Вы все знаете, какой завтра день, - торжественно заявил за завтраком Юджин.  
Билли непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- И какой же? – спросил он, видимо, перебрав все варианты – от дней рождения и годовщин до международных праздников. Фредди так и видел это по его лицу.  
\- Новый сезон Игры престолов, конечно! – тут же радостно отозвалась Дарла.  
\- Ну конечно, - усмехнулся Билли. Он единственный из их семьи, кто не проникся историей борьбы за железный трон, откровенно скучая на общесемейном просмотре сериала.  
\- Педро и Мария присоединятся к нам по Скайпу, - доложила Роза, - но мы можем пригласить кого-нибудь еще, как в прошлом году.  
В прошлом году к ним присоединился парень Педро и подруга Мэри, которая осталась в восторге от совместного просмотра, потому что строгие родители запрещали ей смотреть этот сериал.  
\- Фредди? – позвала мама Роза.  
Фредди сонно вскинул голову от тарелки, жалея о том, что поздно лег спать из-за Юджина, который заставил его играть с ним в какой-то онлайн-шутер до поздней ночи. Сам же Юджин выглядел подозрительно бодрым, чему Фредди не мог не завидовать.  
\- Можешь пригласить кого-нибудь, если хочешь, - продолжила она как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Почему я? – удивился Фриман. – Да и кого мне приглашать? Это Билли у нас звезда школы!  
\- Ну, - замялась Роза, - может быть, того человека, про которого мы говорили, - помолчав, она добавила, - который тебе, возможно, нравится.  
Все сидящие за столом внезапно притихли, обратив на него свои внимательные взгляды.  
Фредди почувствовал, как стремительно краснеет.  
\- О чем ты? – не веря, что она вот так его сдала, спросил он.  
\- Если ты хочешь, конечно! По-моему, это было бы отличным началом для…кхм, началом вашего общения.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что мы с этим человеком не общаемся? – возмутился Фредди. – И вообще!.. – он хотел было сказать, что нельзя вот так при всех говорить о том, что ему кто-то нравится, но только покачал головой, потому что сам ее не предупредил об этом. В их семье могли быть тайны, но только надо было предупредить соучастника в ее хранении, что это, ну, тайна.  
Фредди встал из за стола, сопровождаемый тишиной, и отправился наверх, в их с Билли комнату, за сумкой с учебниками. Казалось, что жизнь только стала налаживаться – физиотерапия закончилась, врач прописал ему более легкие уколы, его даже стали отпускать самого в магазин комиксов в соседнем квартале, он извинился перед всей семьей, тем не менее, по-прежнему игнорируя Билли и изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том в романтическом ключе, и вот теперь снова.  
Обессилено упав на стул, Фредди спрятал лицо в ладони. Послышался звук отворяемой двери, и Фриман вскинул голову.  
\- Значит, ты мне тогда соврал, - почти равнодушно произнес Билли, глядя на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. Фредди видел, что равнодушие показное, по тому, как тот сжимал и разжимал пальцы в кулак.  
\- О чем ты? – спросил Фриман, поднимаясь со стула.  
\- Ты сказал мне тогда, что тебе никто не нравится, - пояснил Бэтсон, подходя к Фредди вплотную, видимо, чтобы тот не сбежал от этого разговора, как делал со всеми попытками Билли поговорить с ним, - но это не так.  
\- Ты серьезно? – вопросительно глянул на него Фредди.  
\- Более чем, - твердо ответил Билли. – Ты мне проиграл желание.  
\- Билли, повзрослей уже, - усмехнулся Фриман. Он попытался было обойти того, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но Бэтсон не дал ему пройти.  
\- Ты. Проиграл. Мне, - с расстановкой произнес Билли.  
\- Я проиграл специально, это не считается, - огрызнулся Фредди, - и дай пройти.  
\- Вот именно! Ты хотел проиграть мне желание, - Билли ткнул пальцем в его грудь, - и ты мне его проиграл. Ты мне должен, - улыбаясь, закончил тот.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Фредди, вздохнув, - ладно.  
Они постояли друг напротив друга, напряженно помолчав, и Фредди продолжил, решив покончить с этим:  
\- Тогда выбирай: я тебя прощаю, я забываю о том, каким ты иногда можешь быть мудаком, и мы живем дальше, будто этих двух недель и не было.  
Билли перестал улыбаться, нахмурившись.  
\- Либо… - он пожевал губу, обдумывая, стоило ли заканчивать мысль или дать Билли самому выбрать желание.  
\- Либо? – подбодрил его тот, и Фредди решился:  
\- Либо я целую того, кто мне нравится, - закончил он, - как ты и хотел.  
Было видно, что Билли нелегко было выбирать, и Фредди был почти уверен, что тот сделает выбор в пользу первого варианта, потому как и ему уже надоела стена, которую он выстроил между ними – обдумав все, он решил, что Билл, как бы то ни было, всегда будет ему лучшим другом, и вот друга как раз он терять не хотел.  
Но вдруг Бэтсон усмехнулся, покачав головой, и ответил:  
\- Второе.  
\- Второе? – переспросил Фредди, не веря ушам.  
\- Да, - уверенно кивнул Билли. Фредди даже показалось, что тот догадался о его небратских чувствах к нему, как Билли добавил: - Целуй, а я посмотрю на это.  
Фредди вдруг неожиданно для себя рассмеялся.  
\- Что такое? – не понял Билли. – Что смешного?  
\- Ты уверен? – сквозь смех, уточнил Фриман.  
Билли развел руками, будто говоря «я повторил уже дважды, что тут непонятного».  
\- Ладно, - все еще улыбаясь, сказал Фредди, - ладно, Билли Бэтсон, смотри и учись, - почувствовав невероятный азарт и прилив адреналина, он решительно шагнул вперед, преодолевая между ними расстояние, и, зажмурившись, прижался своими губами к губам Билли.  
Они стояли так какое-то время – Билли, замерший от удивления и неожиданности, и Фредди, не знающий, как себя вести, ведь это был его первый поцелуй, пока Билли не отмер, внезапно шевельнув губами в нерешительной попытке ответить на поцелуй. Фредди вдруг показалось, что все звуки кто-то будто отключил по щелчку, он закрыл глаза, забыв, как дышать, и для него остались только губы Билли, весь мир Фредди сосредоточился только на его губах.  
Когда воздух в легких закончился, Фредди отпрянул от Билли, переводя дыхание.  
\- Так значит… - начал было тот, но Фриман его перебил:  
\- Да, это ты, ты тот, кто мне нравится, - горько усмехнулся он, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается дыра, поглощая всю ту радость, которую он испытал, прижимаясь к губам Билли, - можешь теперь ненавидеть меня всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Бэтсон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но с первого этажа послышался окрик Виктора:  
\- Билли! Фредди! Спускайтесь, а не то опоздаете в школу!  
И Фредди был благодарен ему за это, потому что он был не готов, совсем не готов к тому, что Билли мог сказать ему.  
Всю дорогу до школы они молча слушали болтовню Дарлы, сидя по разные от нее стороны, а уже когда Виктор высадил их, Фредди как мог быстро выбрался из минивэна и направился в сторону школы, чтобы поскорее раствориться в толпе учеников, потому как Билли бы ни за что не стал выяснять отношения среди других людей, как это делала Дженнифер.  
Фредди знал, что сегодня Билли не отправится в свой обычный шазамо-патруль, и что теперь-то дома он от Билли не отделается – тот мог быть настойчивым, когда действительно хотел. Поэтому после школы он спустился в метро и специально проехал лишнюю станцию, чтобы как следует все обдумать. Он был почти уверен в том, что это конец. Он не боялся осуждения от Бэтсона или ненависти, злости, агрессии, он не боялся даже невзаимности, он к ней, в конце концов, привык. Он боялся жалости и чувства вины от Билли. Вины от того, что не может дать то, чего нужно было Фредди, и жалости от того, что Фредди и так знал – вряд ли кто-то вообще захочет отношений с ним.  
Когда он дошел до дома, то еще долго стоял перед входной дверью в нерешительности – занятия Билли закончились раньше его, и тот почти наверняка уже вернулся. Потоптавшись, он все-таки вошел в дом, сразу же направившись наверх, чтобы поскорее покончить со всем.  
Как Фредди и ожидал, Билли уже был в их комнате, сидящий за столом за уроками. Фриман, бросив рюкзак в угол, лег на кровать, как был, в верхней одежде и в кедах, накрыл лицо подушкой и глухо произнес:  
\- Можешь начинать.  
\- Начинать что? – отозвался Билли.  
\- Говорить то, что хотел сказать утром, - вздохнул Фредди, - что дело в тебе, а не во мне, что мы братья, пусть и сводные, и вообще, у тебя есть парень, и все такое. Начинай, в общем.  
Фредди услышал, как Билли встал со стула, подойдя к нему. Он ничего не говорил, и Фриман решил проверить, не ушел ли тот совсем, подняв с лица подушку.  
Нет, не ушел. Билли стоял над ним, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись.  
\- Вставай, - вдруг сказал он, протянув руку.  
Фредди, закатив глаза, встал. Если тот хотел сказать ему все напрямую, что ж, он готов был принять удар стоя. Ему было не привыкать, в конце концов.  
\- Ну? – потребовал он, глядя на непроницаемое лицо Билли.  
\- Во-первых, у меня нет парня, - начал тот, подойдя к Фредди ближе, - во-вторых… - он помолчал, подбирая слова, - мы действительно братья, и это навсегда, Фредди, тут уж ничего не сделаешь, у нас теперь одни родители на двоих.  
Фриман отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как душевные силы и уверенность постепенно покидают его.  
\- В-третьих, дело действительно не в тебе, а во мне, - неожиданно грустно сообщил Билли.  
\- Мог бы хоть сейчас не врать, - горько усмехнулся Фредди.  
\- А я и не вру, - твердо произнес Бэтсон, - я, слышишь меня? – он приподнял подбородок Фредди, заставляя его смотреть в свои глаза. – Я тебя не заслуживаю.  
\- Что? – не понял Фриман. – Почему? Что ты такое говоришь?  
Билли покачал головой.  
\- Это так тяжело.  
\- Никто не сказал, что будет легко, - нервно усмехнулся Фредди, все еще не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Нет, - Билли снова покачал головой, и вдруг посмотрел ему в глаза, - ты бы знал… - он пожевал нижнюю губу, будто все еще не уверенный в том, можно и нужно ли было произносить это вслух, - ты бы знал, что бы я хотел с тобой сделать… - Билли вдруг встал совсем близко к нему, и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, притянул его к себе за талию, и запустил руку под футболку, - и как.  
Сказав это, он поцеловал замершего истуканом Фредди, поцеловал всерьез, не так, как утром, а раскрывая его губы своими, трогая их языком, пока что нерешительно пробираясь им в глубину рта Фредди, и это было так сладко, так волнительно, что внизу живота Фредди потеплело, и он от неожиданности отпрянул, прерывая поцелуй. Такое было с ним впервые за его короткую жизнь, и он испугался от нахлынувших чувств, почти задыхаясь от мешанины мыслей в голове, и от того, как дрожали руки и колени. А еще от того, как хотелось, чтобы Билли сделал так еще раз.  
\- Что? Что ты там говорил? – спросил он, чтобы просто что-то спросить, чтобы не молчать, чтобы отвлечь себя, вернуть к реальности.  
\- Окей, - Билли развел руками, - если слова тебе важнее действий, я скажу это, - он вздохнул, подняв взгляд наверх, будто ища подсказку, - я… ты мне нравишься, Фредди, - решившись, сказал он, - и я хочу тебя целовать и… и не только. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Всегда. Ну или до тех пор, пока хочешь быть.  
Фредди приоткрыл рот от удивления.  
\- Но… хочешь быть со мной? Как парень? Но… со мной?  
\- Да я с ума схожу, - Билли вдруг закрыл лицо руками, развернувшись, и принялся нарезать круги по комнате, - я… ты даже не представляешь, какой ты, - сказал он, остановившись, наконец, посреди комнаты, уперев руки в бока.  
\- И какой же? – тяжело сглотнув, спросил Фредди, все еще не понимая, происходит ли это с ним в реальности или это просто пранк, который зашел слишком далеко.  
\- Ты умный, ты веселый… - с жаром принялся отвечать Билли, - ты можешь отрицать это, но ты смелый и самоотверженный. Ты веришь в людей, не смотря на то, как некоторые обращаются с тобой, ты веришь в добро и… и ты красивый, - он смущенно отвел взгляд, - я, оказывается, с ума схожу от твоих веснушек. И кудрей.  
Фредди растерянно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Но… но как же тот парень? С которым ты целовался в парке?  
\- Ты все видел? – вскинулся Билли.  
\- Да, - не стал отрицать Фредди, - и злился на тебя. Прости за это, кстати.  
Билли грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Я думал, я все это время думал, что это не может быть влюбленность. Я думал, что знаю, что это такое, у меня же была Кэнди, - усмехнулся он, взъерошив затылок, - но я целовался с Дженнифер, и не чувствовал ничего, а потом с Майком, и… когда я подумал, что если уж я решил проверить свою ориентацию, то лучше бы поцеловался с тобой, и тогда, - Билли снова смутился, - тогда я понял, что с Кэнди у меня было что угодно, но только не любовь.  
Фредди, понимая, что это все слишком для него, отступил назад, присев на край кровати.  
\- Так я, - голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло и он, прочистив горло, продолжил, - я все-таки твоя первая любовь?  
Билли, тепло глядя на него, улыбнулся.  
\- Да, - ответил он, - это ты, Фредди Фриман. Ты моя первая любовь.

## Эпилог

Билли слонялся по магазину комиксов от одного стэнда с супергеройской атрибутикой к другому. Ему было ужасно скучно и время было обеденное – растущий организм требовал много еды, но Фредди зарылся в комиксы по самые уши и не собирался уходить, пока не найдет тот самый, особенный, нужный ему для коллекции. Поэтому Билли смиренно ждал его, комкая в руках обертку от батончика Ризес, который он съел минут десять назад.  
\- Давай помогу, - в который раз предложил Билли.  
\- Не надо, - устало отмахнулся Фредди, возвращая комикс, который он держал в руках, на полку, - кажется, все-таки продали. Пойдем отсюда.  
\- Ты уверен? – решил уточнить Билли, чтобы не возвращаться сюда снова.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Фриман, - идем.  
Они вышли на улицу, с удовольствием вдохнув свежий зимний воздух после душного магазина. Фредди выглядел таким несчастным, что Билли даже стало жаль его.   
\- Хэй, - он взял Фредди за руку, переплетя их пальцы, - если хочешь, я слетаю в другие города и поищу в их магазинах комиксов твой золотой выпуск.  
Фредди, улыбнулся, сразу повеселев.  
\- Ты правда это сделаешь? Для меня?  
Сердце Билли пустилось вскачь, стоило ему взглянуть на его улыбку.  
\- Конечно, - тут же заверил он Фредди.  
Они зашли за угол магазина, как вдруг тот остановился, и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, прижался к Билли и быстро поцеловал того в губы.  
\- Я очень, ну очень хочу получить тот выпуск про Стрелу, - заверил его Фредди, все еще прижимаясь к плечу Билли, - но я не хочу, чтобы ты летел в другие города. Не хочу расставаться с тобой надолго.  
Губы Бэтсона сами собой растянулись в довольной улыбке. Они вышли из переулка на оживленную улицу, но все равно не разжали рук.  
\- Поищем в интернете? – предложил Билли.  
\- Поищем в интернете, - кивнул Фредди, соглашаясь. – Купишь мне мороженое?  
\- Что? Почему я должен? – возмутился Билли. – В прошлый раз я покупал, теперь твоя очередь.  
\- Поверить не могу! Ты готов отправиться в другой город за комиксом, но не можешь купить мне мороженое?  
\- Это другое!  
\- То же самое!  
\- Вовсе нет!  
\- Вовсе да!  
\- Ты невыносим, Фредди Фриман!  
\- Но ты все равно меня любишь!  
\- Конечно, люблю.  
\- И я тебя. Я тебя тоже люблю. Так купишь?  
\- Ладно, куплю, - сдался Бэтсон.  
В облике Шазама Билли обладал невероятной, сродни божественной силой, но мало кто знал, что еще большей силой обладал Фредди Фриман, нескладный, худой подросток, с темными непослушными кудрями на голове, с россыпью веснушек, огромными карими глазами-омутами, с костылем и шрамом на все бедро. И этой силой была любовь.


End file.
